Zeldapedia:Beginner's Userpage
Please note that this is a guide to help you along if you don't know how to make a user page and to show some of the functions you can have, i.e. you don't '''have' to have all these things. It is prefered that users personalize their user pages, so that they become unique. General information on user pages can be found at Help:User page.'' Some people like to start off with their favorite quote, and if you want to do so too, use the following code: For instance: and you would get: Now, on the right ----------------------------------> you see a personal infobox. It is a quick and easy way for you to display the most essential information about yourself to other users. Feel free to add different colors, other types of information, and whatever you'd like. Just go to the edit tab on this page and copy the code onto your own page. DO NOT MESS ANYTHING WITH THE CODING. About Me The "About Me" section is, as you might have guessed, a section all about you. You can add whatever you wish, as long as it relates to you, like your hobbies or history with the Zelda games and how you got started. This is your user page, put anything you want! Userboxes There are many Userboxes here on this site that you can use to explain who you are. By clicking on the link above you can find a variety of useboxes, ranging from your gender to your favorite game. As you can see from this user's userboxes, the user is male and is a fan of the Kirby series, Link, and The Legend of Zelda. The code for the example above is this: Be sure to add only two userboxes next to each other, because a third will make it too wide. Polls! Putting up polls is simple, simply write: Do you like polls? Yes, of course, I love them I guess they're okay No, I don't And you'd get: Do you like polls? Yes, of course, I love them I guess they're okay No, I don't As you can see, the first line after the poll tag (the ) becomes the question/topic, while the following lines become options you can select. Here you can show your Legend of Zelda preferences I you want to give a more detailed description of what Legend of Zelda games, characters, music, etc. you like the best, you can use the following tables to do so. These tables are an original invention of AuronKaizer. Games Characters Boss Top five males # # # # # Top five females # # # # # Worst five males # # # # # Worst five females # # # # # Word bubble history section Many people like to display all the different word bubbles they've had during their time on the Zeldapedia in a sort of "display section" (to learn how to create word bubbles, read this). It should be noted, however, that users are only allowed one word bubble template at a time. Here are examples of some users' word bubble: ---- } |text = } }} To create your very own word bubble, copy the code for this particular word bubble into Template:-yourname-. Once you do that, you can adjust the various parts of the word bubble to personalize it. After making the template like you want, just type in this code: Help If you need help, contact one of these users: * Ceiling Master (talk) * Green Rupee (talk) * Oni Dark Link (talk) or any other competent users. Beginner's Userpage